secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Avatar Last Names
This is what I've gathered for now. However, I do have questions regarding other names. If a Linden stops by or if someone knows, can you answer me the following: *Clayton - Adam Clayton of U2? *Fahid - I have a feeling it's not Fahid Mohammed Ali Musalam, fugitive terrorist, is this correct? Perhaps the school of ibn Fahid in Karbala? *Huszar - John Huszar, drummer for Black Out or Karoly Huszar, Hungarian prime minister? *Moseley - Henry Moseley, physicist, or Hoke Moseley, fictional detective? Or, using the variant spelling, Sir Oswald Mosley, the Blackshirt? *Partridge - The bird, the family or Andy Partridge of XTC? --YoungFreud 19:10, 21 Jun 2005 (EDT) There are often furry-themed names - so Partridge could be either. Roberta Dalek 21:41, 21 Jun 2005 (EDT) I think the max of any last name is 150 - then they are retired. Need to check (it's on the forums somewhere). Roberta Dalek 22:00, 21 Jun 2005 (EDT) :150 members per name? -- 22:11, 21 Jun 2005 (EDT) ::Yes, 150 members per surname. So, with over 150, 000 people who have tried second life over the course of its history, that means we're up to 1000 surnames... I told you it would be a lot of work ;) Eggy 7:29, 22 Jun 2005 (GMT) :::Yeah, no kidding. It'll be a long laborous project. Should I just get rid of the retired names section, since there's a lot, and incorporate it into main list?--YoungFreud 10:02, 22 Jun 2005 (EDT) ::::No longer capped at 150. See this --Tateru 09:32, 13 Dec 2006 (EST) :::::Duly noted, Tateru... Should have seen this coming with the doors thrown wide open to 2 million Residents and rising... --WoollyPatchouli 03:36, 16 Dec 2006 (EST) Some of these names are just common names, such as Clayton. Partridge could also be from the Partridge Family show. I like the retired names section, its good to do distinction. Oz Spade 18:55, 22 Jun 2005 (EDT) :I should say some of them appear to be common names. This is what I thought when I first saw the names of Bessie, Cole, Lawson, and Scott, but when I looked into Dalton Trumbo's article on Wikipedia and clicked on the Hollywood Ten link to refresh my memory, and found those names along with the more unusual ones like Dmytryk and Maltz, then it cast the whole list of last names in a whole new light. :If anything, I'll probably include all three references to Partridge in any listing, just to be on the safe side. I think, in addition to the Hollywood Ten, this round of names also included musicians, like Hutchence and Minogue, along with Huszar, which I'd never heard of before until I looked it up (I suspect Bernstein comes from Black Out too, as it's the hyphenated name of German bassist Manni Hirschfanger-Bernstein, and not just Carl Bernstein, Watergate reporter). :I did run across the reasoning why for the 150 limit and will include this in a future update.--YoungFreud 02:35, 23 Jun 2005 (EDT) Went through some of the new names that've popped up. Trudeau's one of them. I'm not sure if this is a reference to Garry Trudeau the cartoonist or Pierre Trudeau, the former Canadian prime minister. I'm leaning to Garry, since I don't see another references to Canadian PMs and Garry's more well liked than Pierre. Although with the recent addition of Canadians McLuhan and Shatner, it could be a double reference. --YoungFreud 20:12, 3 Jul 2005 (EDT) Regarding Baker, could it also refer to the Sixth Doctor, Colin Baker? RBK Pertwee 14:59, 31 May 2006 (EDT) Probably. Several months ago, I noticed that many of the names available on the available list all had a DW theme (Eccleston, Pertwee, Baker, Tardis, Hartnell, Troughton, etc.). Likewise, Bessie is also the name of the Third Doctor's car, and I think it was on the list at that time. -- Dyne 20:57, 31 May 2006 (EDT) Some other ALNs i've researched before Akula - Russian for 'Shark' Perth - Usually used to refer to a city in Western Australia, although there are other places with the same name in Tasmania, Canada as well as several townships in the United States, and a fictional blacksmith in 'Moby Dick' who forges a harpoon for Captain Ahab's use http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perth Woollahra - A city in New South Wales, Australia. The name comes from the Australian Indigenous word for camp / meeting ground / a sitting down place. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Woollahra --WoollyPatchouli 08:12, 13 Dec 2006 (EST) Statosky - One of the original lastnames made available when SL 1.0 went gold. The name has Hungarian roots. Unfortunately, this is a surprisingly obscure name: Online searches for the surname tend to turn up SL Residents rather than actual real-life people. Would any Lindens care to comment on this surname? Chinese Lastnames - Li, Wei, Chung, Soon. With each Chinese surname tending to be used by millions or even billions of Chinese, fingering whom Linden had in mind when putting these names out is pretty much an exercise in futility. I may have missed others - anyone care to comment? Ra - a possible reference to the Sun God in Greek, Egyptian and New Zealand Maori traditions. Also: a source of possible memorable names - He Ra, She Ra, Do Ra (grouptitle The Explorer) and Amon Ra were taken at the time I wrote this, and I created a banking alt account named Shin Ra... PhilsAime - a oneshot celebrity lastname. Gifted to Nintendo of America Vice-President Reggie Phils-Aime for an interview with Adam Reuters in late November 2006. Food Related Lastnames - Noodle and Queso come to mind. This is especially after I found out there was a Resident named ChilliCon Queso. Note that I'm not including Pavlova in this group: the fluffy dessert itself was named after rugged Russian ballerina Anna Pavlova --WoollyPatchouli 03:34, 16 Dec 2006 (EST)